Talk:More Panda Monium
Does this page really still need to be a stub? I mean, I doubt we are going to find much more information on it now, and for an article of a robot that failed to qualify, it is fairly meaty, also since it has a fairly large trivia section etc. Datovidny (talk) 18:01, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds fair. Though I'm not sure how the Trivia section got so big, most of that doesn't belong there. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:46, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Just wanted to ask... ...But is there a source that confirms More Panda Monium was responsible for the two accidents? I want to ask this, because Tinweb has implied it might NOT have been the robot responsible: *The first incident, according to an article by the Daily Mirror (quoted here) states it occurred months before filming. However, when Team Panda auditioned, they reported no incident with their robot. In fact, it went pretty well: *An entire forum regarding health and safety and organisation issues (which I am currently writing an entire article on) never confirmed that More Panda Monium was responsible for the accident. In fact, one user merely mentioned an unnamed rogue robot: *To me, the fact nobody seemed to know who the robot was strikes to me as quite odd, especially when considering how active Peter Collier was on the forum (and on his website). Further, in another forum post by Collier was regarding the incident: *That is NOT something a roboteer involved in a serious incident would say. In fact, Collier, upon receiving the bad news about cancelled events, seemed hopeful for Series 4. Therefore, there is actually quite a bit of evidence to suggest More Panda Monium merely did not qualify, and was unable to compete in special events BECAUSE of the unnamed rogue robot. Is there a source available that contradicts this? If not, it might be worth changing this article... SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 10:46, December 7, 2018 (UTC) :The Robot Wars 101 website acknowledges the second accident and its effect on More Panda Monium's participation, but doesn't suggest whether it was the robot involved or not. In the build diaries for More Panda Monium itself, there is a page which mentions the robot's audition, and reiterates that it went without any serious incident. The final page, alas, is unavailable, but the title suggests that it might have documented More Panda Monium's appearance at filming and the events that followed. Collier's response certainly reinforces the possibility that it wasn't responsible for the second accident; if it was, I agree that he wouldn't have said about the accident so openly as he did on that forum post. :I am prepared to retract my recent blog comment and accept any changes in light of your recent discovery, SpaceManiac. Excellent find! [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 11:41, December 7, 2018 (UTC) :This is a very intriguing find, seems like the audience got let down badly too, although another comment on that page alarmed me moreso: I'm very glad you're setting up a safety and organisations issues page, would be good to get this out to a wider audience. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 12:49, December 7, 2018 (UTC) ::Goodness me... I was aware that the audience stands were improved in Series 3, but had no idea that they still had serious flaws in them. Having the arena damaged is one thing, but to have the audience stands be poorly maintained to the point of falling apart is difficult to fathom for a show about fighting robots and flying shrapnel. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 13:20, December 7, 2018 (UTC) :::And another thing... Collier's comment about More Panda Monium going into storage suggests that it might not have even been at filming at the time of the incident. Sounds like it wasn't selected for the main competition to begin with, and that it was meant to have been called up specifically for the Tag Team... [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 14:01, December 7, 2018 (UTC)